Familiar Taste Of Poison
by xQueen-Of-Applesx
Summary: Lilian Swan is the younger sister of Bella, she had just moved from Jacksonville to the small town of Forks Washington. Her life was simple she was a normal teenager worrying about school. But as she gets closer to the Cullen's, Lilian has to worry about something far worse than passing a math test.(Not the best at summaries I don't own twilight)


**A/N: Hi there! Im attempting once again to work on a twilight fic but this will involve Edward x oc and hints of Jasper x Bella(Because I love this ship) I will also put Alice with Jacob but the rest will be canon pairings I hope you guys like it I do or own Twilight or it's characters but I do own the plot and my oc Lilian Swan.**

* * *

Lilian Swan took up as much sun as possible, this would be her last day in Jacksonville before she headed to Forks Washington to live with her father and sister Bella who left before months before she had decided "Lili you don't have to go." Renee her loving mother said as Lili gave her mom a small smile "I want to do this besides I miss Bella." Lili replied as Renee hugged her youngest daughter. Forks wasn't fancy it mostly rained and it was a small town where every body knew eachother.

"I love you both but a certain teenager has a plane to catch." Phil,her step father said as the two women walked toward the car and drove off towards the air port. It was a long flight to Washington and as noted she was greeted with gray clouds as she landed in the air port where her father and sister waited "Bella!" Lili shouted as she hugged her sister who returned the hug back "Hey Lil." Bella said but something was off about her sister she would find out later. She greeted her father next and they headed to the cruiser that belonged to Chief Swan.

During the long car ride, Lili stared out the window where her view was trees that seem to cover everything and a store here and there. She used to come here as a kid with Bella during the summer and she liked it it wasn't to hot nor was it to cold.

The car came to a stop to a familiar two story house that hadn't changed at al "I've set up the guest room for you so everything in there is new except for the desk." Charlie told her, Lili nodded as the three headed inside. Lili went to her room feeling the exhaustion from the plane ride but didn't want to sleep.

The room was a bit big but not as much a simple bed with blue velvet sheets covered the bed and the walls were painted a baige color. A desk with a labtop stood in the corner while in another was a dresser. The closet was small but she didn't mind it she found her new room cozy "Lili wanna go for a drive I want you to meet some people." Bella asked through the door.

Lili raised a brow, Bella was definitely different but still the awkward sister she loved "Ill be right out!" She replied as she heard Bella walk away. Lili turned towards the mirror that hung on the wall, she stared at the girl who stared back a petite brunette with hazel eyes and ivory skin she smiled at her reflection and headed downstairs.

"Dont stay out to late Bells say hi to Jasper for me." Charlie said. Jasper? Who was he? Bella promised she wouldn't stay gone long but Lili was sure that Charlie didn't want her out late because she was only 16 and the younger sibling while Bella was 18.

The two sisters climbed into the old rusted truck and drove out of the drive way once again Lili stared out the window "How was Jacksonville?" Bella asked, this made Lili turned to her and smile "It was alright but baseball was getting boring." At her response both girls laughed,Lili was never much of a baseball fan.

The truck came to a stop when they pulled into a enormous drive way and a gorgeous house with glass windows appeared before her. She blinked twice before she realized this wasnt a dream "Bella where are we?" She asked as both girls got out of the truck "A friend's. " was her sisters only response.

Before they knocked on the door a blonde male stood before them and Lilis eyes went wide, he could've been a model for all she knew "Hi Carlisle this is my sister Lili I want everyone to meet her." Bella commented as Carlisle let both the girls inside. As if the outside wasn't big enough the inside was bigger, in the middle of the living room was a beautiful piano. The walls were white and a tv stood on a shelf.

"Bella!" A small pixie like girl skipped down the stairs with a familiar face following behind her. Lili was flabbergasted by the beauty of the small girl that hugged Bella and gave her a smile "Hi I'm Alice you must be Lilian, Bella wouldn't stop talking about you." Alice the pixie like girl said in a belle like voice.

Lilian giggled as her sister blushed fiercely out of embarrasment she returned the girls smile trying to stiffle the giggles as she spoke "Nice to meet you Alice." She replied as others entered the room. She watched as Bella happily walked over to a blonde boy who smiled down at her. Lili suddenly felt out of place as she glanced at al the couples standing around her, until a certain bronze haired boy who looked a year older than her entered the room.

"Nice for you to join us Edward." Carlisle, the man she had met earlier said which made Lili snicker just a bit.

* * *

It was a fun evening at the Cullen residence, everyone but Rosalie was welcoming to Lili and she grew to love Esme "You're an amazing cook Esme!" Lili gushed as she took another bite of the lasagna that Esme had made and that the Cullen's pretended to eat, "Thank you dear." Esme replied sweetly. Lili had finished her plate and offered to help Esme wash the dishes and while Lili was away in the kitchen everyone turned towards Bella.

"She doesn't know does she?" It was Rosalie who asked and Bella glanced at the blonde beauty shaking her head "I'm not gonna bring my sister into this I won't tell her Rose I promise." Rose knew Bella was telling the truth so she let it go. For now.

Around 9:30 the sisters left and Lili wouldn't stop talking about how fun Alice was or how great it felt to see Jacob Black again. Esme seemed to love Lili and that made Bella happy. But she worried about her she didn't know of the dangers that lurked in Forks in the shadows. She wasn't going to pull her sister into this world.

Or so she thought.


End file.
